Patricia Donner (The Cleveland Show)
'Patricia "Patty" Donner '(Lizzy Caplan) is the main villainess of "The Essence of Cleveland", episode 2.18 of The Cleveland Show (airdate April 3, 2011). History Patty was the former high school classmate of protagonist Cleveland Brown, and was dubbed the cruel nickname "Fatty Patty" due to being overweight. Cleveland was the only person who treated Patty respectfully, resulting in her being fixated on him even in adulthood. It was also during her youth that Patty developed an affinity towards hot air balloons, which she later concluded was due to her liking the idea of being "lighter than air". Events Cleveland discovered Patty's obsession while house hunting with his friends, one of the houses having belonged to Patty. In a bedroom, the gang discovered several framed photos of Cleveland from high school, along with a class photo in which Cleveland's face was drawn in a heart. After finding out Patty was the home owner, Cleveland (not yet recognizing her name) went to brag to his wife Donna, who he was feeling was unappreciative of him. Donna laughed upon learning this and revealed who Patricia was to Cleveland, upsetting him. But when he went to visit Patricia at her new home, he was surprised to find that she had lost a lot of weight and was now quite attractive. The two catch up over coffee, with Patricia insisting she wasn't stalking Cleveland and had developed a crush on him due to his kindness towards her in high school. She also acted as support to Cleveland when he vented about his problem with Donna while also revealing her struggles with having children. When Cleveland went to Donna afterwards, Donna jokingly suggested he invite Patty to dinner, which Cleveland did while relishing Donna's shock at Patty's change in appearance. During dinner, Patty acted condescending towards Donna and displayed her vast knowledge about Cleveland. Donna ordered Cleveland later that night to never hang out with Patty again, but Cleveland ignored her. Cleveland later went over to Patty's house for wine. Patty first mocked Donna's dislike of her before turning heel by giving Cleveland a drugged glass of wine whilst confessing a sexual fantasy she had of Cleveland. Cleveland passed out and woke up in Patricia's old house, tied up to her bed. Patricia left a note for him, revealing that she had taken Cleveland to the house and stolen some of his semen for the purpose of impregnating herself. After talking to Donna, Cleveland realized that Patty was planning to impregnate herself in a hot air balloon and went to stop her. They managed to catch up to her balloon, but Patty bragged about how Cleveland was too late before preparing to allow Dr. Fist to inseminate her. But at that moment, Donna showed up in her own balloon and told Patty that, now that she was thin and attractive, she could do much better than Cleveland, while also revealing that she did appreciate and know things about Cleveland. Patty realized Donna was right and revealed that she had been blinded by Cleveland's generosity toward her, stopping Dr. Fist from going through with the procedure. Patty then revealed she was going to leave Stoolbend and see the world, hoping to find a man who would love her like Cleveland loved Donna. Cleveland responded by saying, "Oh, you won't. You're too crazy." Trivia * Lizzy Caplan later played villainess Christie Ripley on Angie Tribeca. Gallery Patricia Donner as teen.jpg|Patricia as an overweight teenager Patricia Donner Cleveland coffee.png|Patty and Cleveland catching up over coffee Patricia Donner Donna shocked.png|Donna, shocked by Patty's transformation Patricia Donner at dinner.png|Patty condescends to Donna over dinner Patricia Donner with Cleveland.jpg|Patty having wine with Cleveland Patricia Donner balloon.png|Patty as she prepares to inseminate herself with Cleveland's "essence" Patricia Donner heel face turn.png|Patricia after Donna talks her out of her plan Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Submission